Three is Company
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Catching your crush in bed with their new partner is not something some can handle well. Present Mic has been breaking up Eraserhead's relationships for a while so he could one day get the man for himself but can Mic get rid of All Might? Jealously can push people to do strange things... Erasermight one sided erasermic - allerasermic future?


**NOTES:**  
I like Erasermight but can see why about the Erasermic ship but I quite like the idea more that Mic has been a long time torch bearer ( _notice me senpai!_ )  
I am also a fan of Eraserhead x Mandalayif being straight, and her cool head may be needed in the future :P

This is set before the summer training camp arc.

* * *

 **Three is a crowd.**

 **Envy**

The blanket lay around his waist allowing for the sweat to evaporate as his body needed to cool down, his long dark hair felt stuck to his face from the perspiration. Struggling against the heavy feeling eyelids as he lay in his preferred sleeping position; after his waking exercise the heady glow was making the young man feel ready to doze off again. It was fine to be lazy on a Sunday there was no work or urgent matters so a little nap would not hurt. There was nothing he was forgetting was there?

A large hand snaked over his hips, the fingertips lightly stroking the pelvic lines of his abdominal muscles. The other bed occupant moved closer in to spoon, a face purposely nuzzling into the dark crown. A questing purr from a deep throat.

Aizawa and Yagi had recently just started a relationship and where still in their honeymoon period so could not keep their hands off each other. It was a struggle keeping a professional level in the school and discretion until it was ready to announce to others, or an appropriate time to announce. So any chance of prolonged private time had merged into a series of physical romps just to quiet down carnal urges during working hours.  
'Again? You should be saving your stamina' The underground hero said as All Might's hand slid further down the pelvic muscles to get a reaction, the sexual marathon of the night before and their just finished activity had yet to dent the number one hero's stamina in the bedroom. Pushing his hips closer into the smaller man's back to give a silent response that he was already recharged.

Inside the love bubble of the bedroom neither man had heard moments before the round two proposal the front door or clatter in the small apartment's entrance.

'Wakey Wakey Lazy Man!' Present Mic flung open the bedroom door with a bang in his flamboyant manner with shopping bag in hand packed with an assortment of food goods. Sunday was his imposed best friend hang out day and this was his usual way of how he woke Shouta. Though Mic did not usually find more than one occupant in the bed let alone his oldest friend cuddled up with Japan's number one. Both the men in the bed had been startled to sitting upright by the loud entrance only having the bed covers hiding every thing from the waist down, but it was pretty obvious what had been going on. There was a pregnant pause as all three men reeled in the shock of discovery.

Hizashi deeply inhaled, instinctively Shouta readied himself with his quirk knowing the impending sound wave could wreck the entire room. But no sound came instead just a thump of the shopping bag and it's contents hitting the floor and hurried footsteps of the DJ fleeing the scene. A further clattering in the apartment beyond the bedroom and a thump of the front door.

'Shit' Shouta cursed throwing himself free of the bed clothes and grabbing the nearest trousers and shirt. 'I'll get him'  
He said to Toshinori who was already sitting on the edge of the bed retrieving his own clothing, both pro heroes ready for damage control. When in a discrete relationship the last thing that was needed was the loudest man in the city to start screaming about it. At least his quirk could cancel out any unwanted broadcasts if he caught up. With a frantic change and ignoring his shoes he exited his apartment.

The hunt for the DJ did not take that long, the man only got three apartments away. His long blonde hair highlighted him against the concrete of the building. Hizashi had slumped at the top of the stairwell leading down to the next floor of the complex.  
'Hizashi?' There was no response from the radio personality. 'Mic?'

Shouta touched the other's shoulder and still did not get any response back, this was very unusual to see the DJ so quiet. He knelt down to look at his best friend, Yamada had gone an odd looking shade of pale. Normally just eye contact would get a reply from the talkative man but instead there was just a vacant stare. Now this was bad, was it really that big of a shock? 'Let's go inside'

Hizashi allowed himself to be guided to his feet with a gentle touch to his arm, his green eyes locked down to the floor as they travelled back.

Through the clouded fog of his jumbled thoughts and emotions he felt a new prang of guilt thrown in, noticing his best friend was bare foot. The sweatpants where a different shade from his hilarious favourite pink pair the home-room teacher insisted was more comfortable, but the tshirt was like a tent much baggier than Shouta's usual style, it must have been All Mights that he put on by mistake. The sight of the pair in bed together resurfaced in Yamada's mind and it made his head spin. A painful knot was strangling his vocal chords aching for relief to get out.

They returned to the apartment pausing for Hizashi to slip off his shoes and guided into the main open plan room where there was a low de-constructed kotatsu with floor cushions. Shouta had been nagged plenty of times since moving in that he should of invested in a sofa. In this moment especially would of been better than just sitting on the floor. All Might had hoovered out of the melded joint kitchen placing a glass of water tentatively in front of the other blonde. Shooting a questioning glance at Shouta, even he was weirded out just briefly seeing the extrovert being stupor. 'Are you okay Yamada-san?'

The younger blonde still said nothing or even acknowledged the glass of water placed in front of him. Eraserhead sat down beside his oldest friend, he was now feeling genuine concern that the chatterbox was silent. 'I'm sorry I did not tell you … this is pretty new. We have not told anyone.'

He placed a reassuring hand on the other's thin shoulder with his apology. This was awkward.

They would not be in this mess if he had not allowed himself to be brow beaten into giving each other copies of apartment keys. Aizawa had only finally given in as every Sunday his door would almost be beaten down by the DJ's incessant knocking. But he had been so preoccupied by his overnight guest and blossoming relationship he had forgotten his usual Sunday routine. 'Zashi?'

He coaxed again for a reply as he felt the shoulder beneath his hand begin to tremble.

'AH! You guys are hot!' Present Mic shouted at a volume louder than average before it changed into billowing laughter. Another shock for the two other men from the loud voice but both signed with relief Mic was back to normal. 'Ah... Shouta-kun I dropped the food, I had brought cheesecake'

Hizashi said between huffing to catch his breathe from his laughing. The dark haired man looked unimpressed and swore, why did he have to buy such strange things for Sunday lunch. He rose from the table to retrieve the forgotten mess in the bedroom doorway.

Toshinori had been hanging back watching the younger two not wanting to get in the way of the two friends, he had gotten fully dressed but the long sleeve tee even on his skeleton form was clearly too small and belonged to Eraserhead. The tall hero smiled to the radio personality in a warm friendly way, it was a weird situation to be in. The young blonde glared darkly back at Toshinori that is wiped the smile from his lips. What was that for?

'Hizashi I said don't buy curry bentos. One had leaked and the onigiri are squashed...' Aizawa's voice came from the doorway as he gingerly picked through the plastic shopping bag.

'My bad lazy boy... I was not expecting anyone else to be here on our hang out day.' Hizashi replied though his cold stare was still fixed onto All Might.

'It's alright I was leaving anyway' Toshinori said quickly feeling intimidated from the intense glare he was receiving. Maybe some things should just be left to be sorted out without him after all he had not know the pair very long and had obviously strayed into an unspoken appointment time.

'Wait I will show you out' Aizawa returned hurriedly from the bedroom holding the plastic bag out in front of him and forcing onto Yamada. 'Sort this out'

All three men walked to the front of the apartment. The kitchen was near the entrance hall and Hizashi eyed the pair as he carefully removed the plastic bento containers and other plastic wrapped goods splattered with curry sauce. The other two men where holding a whispered conversation and then an exchange of shirts in the narrow hallway. Yamada looked away to take a plate from the drying rack by the sink before back to catch the chaste whispered farewells the earlier interruption clearly left the two shy of any affectionate displays. Jealously burned in the radio personality's chest and the knot in his vocal cords re-emerged to strangle him, he breathed in deeply holding on to not scream out his building frustration. Why had he not been told? How had they even had time to have a relationship together. The door closed marking the older man's exit leaving the two past class mates alone in the apartment, Shouta returned to the converted kotatsu table.

The apartment was a typical one bed place with only the bedroom and bathroom having doors. The kitchen and entrance areas where combined to the living room that was barely furnished. It was an upgrade of where Aizawa had been living since they graduated from school of an incredibly small scarcely affordable for its location bedsit. The one room was cramped with a tatami platform bed being the only place to sit with a coffee table wedge in to act as a desk and dinning table. Having moved out of the microapartment Eraserhead had splashed out on a proper desk and chair for his computer and school paperwork also a kotatsu for his own personal pleasure. Other than that nothing else had been brought and not that he felt the need to as he would be moving again as part of his home room teacher duties.

'So is it serious?' Hizashi joined his friend at the low table passing over the opened store bentos and chopsticks whilst balancing his own and a plate of two squashed looking onigiri, he had two cans of Chuhai tucked under his armpit ready to place out. The soufflé cheesecake was an abandoned mess inside it's container it did not have a happy landing from its drop or from having the two drink cans using it as a cushion.

'It's too early to say' Shouta replied poking a mouthful out of his konbini curry. He had never really cared for pursing a gender or even labelling himself, he just followed whoever peaked his interests. Admittedly any relationship with men never lasted longer than a month or two. Those relationships always seemed to fizzle out from strange absences or excuses, being told his work schedules did not fit theirs amongst other excuses.  
It was always a disappointment and the same pattern seemed to follow women too but they seemed to at least hang on a few months longer being failing as well. The only relationship that had been going well was with pro hero Mandalay, a relaxed semi-long distance that had last over a year and it had worked really well for both their lifestyles and had never strayed. But it was a mutual decision to put that relationship on hold two years ago due to matter's with Shino's family and having to take on guardianship, the kid needed to get his head around his new situation without his guardian being distracted with a relationship. They still talked but avoided any topics relating to relationships or any sexual conquests, after all he had Midnight or even Mic if he felt pushed to really say anything. No matter what heartache he always had his two oldest school companions and fellow teachers to talk to or drown sorrows with. 'Don't speak a word to Nemuri about this … me seeing someone. I don't want her to get too involved at this stage.'

Hizashi only nodded a reply and the two men sat eating in silence making conscious effort to avoid looking at one another. The atmosphere was tense, a normal Sunday lunch the radio star would be jabbering about his Friday night show and what he had gotten up to on his Saturdays even sometimes brining papers from his English lessons. Instead the DJ was silent and was jabbing at his food savagely with his chopsticks to make mouthful chunks, like he was experiencing bad rice consistency in his bento. 'After this you should shower'

Aizawa looked puzzled at his friend as his remark sounded quite stony but the other was not looking up from his lunch. He raised an eyebrow and took a curious sniff into his shoulder of the shirt he was wearing, it smelt a tad musky from sweat and a mingling of colognes belonging to himself and All Might. The number of times he had been pulled out of bed by Yamada was countless but never once had he ever been ordered to shower before.  
He felt a twinge of shame after all he had been very active over the night and that morning he did really need to shower and his bed would always need washing.

' Umm okay I will be quick … put something on the TV' He nodded at the television screen, resting his chopsticks on the table he rose to go into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom door. Leaving Present Mic alone.

Upon the faint click of the closing bathroom door Hizashi slumped dropping his chopsticks as he buried his face in both hands. He was internally really struggling with his frustration. Of all of their colleague teachers why was it not him in that bed? For years Hizashi had held a torch for his long time friend in the hope that it would one day be requited.  
He had tried hints and some of those where extremely strong that it was only one step away from a full out confession of love, yet always had a calm and respectful rejection if it was a too obvious suggestion. Shouta had always been polite and never once had tried to make him feel uncomfortable as by now his logical brain should of picked up upon his true feelings. Yet for all that rational thinking Eraserhead had not factored in the reason for his short relationships where down to Hizashi's meddling. Instead the poor underground hero had put it down to his own personal faults and he sat belong side him with Midnight as the dark haired man sulked in bars drinking far to much that he needed to be carried home and put to bed.  
Hizashi knew he was a terrible friend to keep acting so underhandedly to repeatedly make sure his best friend's heart and hopes would be broken again and again; but he could just not hold back his own jealous resentment. He clung on to his own selfish hope that one day Aizawa would just give him a chance to let them be more than just good friends, he thought he was getting close after that long distance one had luckily stopped it's self but now there was this revelation.

Present Mic slammed his fist onto the table, the vibration rattled the plate and plastic tubs. For someone so used to vocalising he was on the verge of tears trying to keep himself silent from the owner of the apartment over his anguish. The lump in his throat made him feel like he was drowning in his suppressed emotions.

There was no way he would be able to harass or intimidate All Might off. Even if that guy was reduced to a walking skeleton he was still a god on earth; hardly anyone knew of his vulnerable true form or society would crumble. Anyone attached to All Might ran the risk of being a villain's target and Shouta had already by accident gone through that.

Hizashi exhaled deeply out of his nostrils and tried to take a deep calming breathe but only spluttered on his own emotional chokehold . He had cried alone that night after the incident out of fear of almost loosing his crush and long term friend and his own anger of not knowing about the attack and how he should have been there sooner somehow. Those villians had been after All Might the whole time and if they would inflict that much damage on colleagues what would they do to a lover? He could hardly bring himself to think.

Though during Eraserhead's recovery he had hardly left his side and not once had he seen Toshinori hanging around, so how did this all happen; this relationship as it where under his nose. The other hand of the DJ's slammed down on the table top to join it's partner as he tried not to scream. Envy was such a strong and ugly emotion.

The bathroom door clicked, Aizawa exited his hair wet and a towel held firmly at the waist. Yamada had seen him shirtless many times and it still never failed to burn his desire of lusting after the man. ' Is there nothing on television?'

'Am just waiting for you lazy man' Mic said flashing an overly friendly smile to cover that he had forgotten to as he had been too busy mulling in his envious dark thoughts.

'Well put on whatever you want' The dark haired man replied shuffling into the next room for clothes. The door was wide open it was such a tempting invitation to peek at the freshly showered naked body that was beyond but Hizashi had barged through enough doorways today that his place was to be firmly out in the living room for now.

Digging around the floor cushions to recover his discarded chopsticks and find the remote control, he clicked on the television flicking through a few channels uncommitted to a set show and left it on a random numbered station. It would work as a cover for now whilst he tried to get into a good head space.

They had said it was to early to be anything serious so this could all just be a close quarters environment fling, after all All Might really did not seem to be that good of a teacher so may give up the position after the year. The staff before the number one hero officially joined admitted not knowing him all that well which meant Yagi would not either, this put Hizashi at an advantage he had known Shouta a lot longer. The emotional chokehold loosened in his throat as his thoughts began to settle.  
He was now a part of this secret coupling, he held a vast knowledge on Eraserhead that he could bet he would be tentatively asked about if Toshinori was planning anything serious or curious to know. Maybe Mic would not have to use harassment and intimidation he could just bread crumb false information and just make him look like a bumbling klutz in his relationships much like his teaching style.

'Shouta-kun hurry up! your food is getting cold' He called out to a mumbled muffled reply from the open door way.

A smug smile crept over the blonde's lips; it was yet another bad friend dealing but he could live with that guilt, it was the envy of seeing someone with his prized man he could not live with.

* * *

If you made it to here, Thank you for reading.

So how is Mic going to meddle and will the other two catch on? ;)  
allerasermic ?!

Please forgive any mistakes I have missed.  
I am not a writer lmao


End file.
